Darkstalker May Cry
by skyhawker101
Summary: After a long wait and Research on both voted characters, I have made a decision. I will use Ken Masters, due to my more extensive knowledge of him. Sorry, Hayabusa fans. Updating soon.
1. Trailer

Skyhawker here! Now as you may or may not know I am a fan of Darkstalkers and DMC. So, here is the trailer to my latest opus, Darkstalker May Cry. Check up for updates! All other stories will be updated soon.

* * *

Trailer of "Darkstalker May Cry"

Capcom, and Skyhawker101 present

We open on a familiar shop, set in a slummish neighborhood, reeking of death and destruction.

V.O.:

Many years ago, a legendary demon lord sealed the gates to the demonic world.

Cut to an ancient tower, and an amassing of demons, against a handsome man in a purple coat, and a monocle, with platinum blond hair, as the man slams a powerful sword onto the ground, causing the demons to be pulled into a black vortex.

V.O.:

However, after those many years, an old threat has resurfaced.

Cut to a pile of rubble, where a blue sleeved arm bursts forth, and the hand is a paler shade of blue.

V.O.:

Now, those that wander the night...

Shows shadows of familiar monsters, the Darkstalkers; Morrigan, Lilith, Jon Talbain, Lord Raptor, Victor, Rikuo, Felicia, Sasquatch, Hsien Ko, Anakaris, Donovan and Anita.

V.O.:

Must ask for the assistance...

Shows a gloved hand picking up to guns, one black and one white, and slipping them into holsters.

V.O.:

Of the one born of the blood of the demon lord, Sparda.

Shows the hand picking up a rather large sword, with a skull carved into the hilt.

V.O.:

And in case you're wondering...

Then, it shows a man from the back. The man is very well built, wearing a long red coat, with neck length platinum blond hair. Then the man turns, revealing himself to be the spitting image of the man who sealed the portal. He smiled and says.

Man:

That man is me. My name is Dante.

Then, Dante pulls out his sword and slashes the screen.

SOME WILL TRY TO STOP HIM...

Shows B. B. Hood, Demiti Maximov, Q. Bee and Jedah Dohma.

MOST WILL COME TO HIS AID...

Shows Jon, Felicia, Hsien Ko, Morrigan, Lilith, and the other good Darkstalkers.

BUT, THIS SUMMER...

Dante pulls out his pistols, twirls them expertly, and points them at the screen, and says

Dante:

This is what I live for!

And then shoots, revealing the words...

DARKSTALKER MAY CRY.

COMING SOON TO A LAPTOP NEAR YOU.


	2. Prologue

What up, DMC fans! Anyway, I'd just like to say that this is going to be one of my best. Well, this chapter tells the history of the story, before Dante became a Devil Slayer. And it reveals the villian of the story, one of the strongest Darkstalkers in the universe! Enjoy, and NO FLAMES!

* * *

In ancient times, a lone tower stood in the center of the world. This tower served as a portal between our world, and another world, a demonic world. The demons of the other realm were led by a fearsome demon lord, known only as the Lord of Blood. He was nearly unstoppable, with powers that could crush even the strongest adversary. However, a heroic demon rebelled against his own kind, and faced the dreaded Blood Lord, in order to save his human bride and twin sons. Using his sword, his blood, and the blood of a mortal priestess, he sealed the tower, stopped the Blood Lord, and deterred the demon hordes. However, the tower would return many years later, in 1997, when a mad sorcerer would try to obtain the power of the demon swordsman who sealed the tower in the first place, but was stopped cold by the demon's twin sons. However, while the two descendants of the demon warrior battled the sorcerer, a strange occurrence happened. A statue of a powerful creature was accidentally released from the demon world. However, in the destruction of the tower, the statue was forever buried, but not all things last forever.

_66 Slum Avenue, Site of the Tower's Re-emergence, 5 Years Later_

The mayor of Devil City (the unfortunate nickname of the city after the whole tower incident.) assigned a crew of people to rebuild the destroyed buildings that the tower eradicated. 3 years into the reconstruction process, the construction workers vanished into the large hole that the tower once stood. 4 months later, the mayor decided to send a rescue team down the whole and see if the construction workers were still alive. The team, equipped with the latest in video and rescue gear, rappeled down the hole to reveal a cavernous tunnel, and in the middle was the statue, but around it, speared around the statue on stalagmites, were shriveled bodies, the bodies of the construction workers! In a fright, the rescue team tried to flee, not noticing the statue's glowing red eyes.

The statue was of a handsome, slim figured male, dressed in a dressy suit, with buttons down the chest, as well as a strange headdress, with two blade like attachments, as well as two blade like wings. On the statue's face, a look of calmness resided, yet in the eyes, lay an air of madness. Then, out of the blue, a series of stalagmites sprouted from the ground, and speared the ten rescuers. The rescue team screamed for a while, then were silenced. Suddenly, the blood seeped out of the bodies, as if the rock of the stalagmites was absorbing the life fluid from the rescue team. The bodies soon became as shriveled as the bodies of the construction workers.

Then, strange red markings across the floor became visible, as the blood from the victims was transferred into the statue. The veins of the statue began to crack and crumble, revealing blue skin, and black cloth. Finally, the statue exploded, and in its place stood the dreaded Blood Lord, as real as life. The Blood Lord then spoke, in a voice that sounded smooth as polished obsidian, "At last, after 1,000 years of torturous imprisonment, I am free. Now, I shall complete what I started, so many years ago, before that fool, Sparda ruined everything." Stabbing his fingers into the ground, the Lord of Blood waited, but all that appeared was a small trickle of blood. "Damn! Not strong enough yet. That forced hibernation must of drained me of my powers. Well, no matter. Once I obtain enough blood, I shall become the most powerful demon lord in the two universes! And then, the rule of Jedah Dohma will begin! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As Jedah laughed insanely, the cave around him shook. Soon, the power of Jedah would return, in full force. But, it would take time, and soon, Jedah would face his most powerful opponent.

* * *

Well thats interesting! Jedah has returned to wreak havok in the mortal world once again. Can our hero stop him in time? Not without help! Well, tune in next time fic-fans! Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel! 


	3. The New Job

Yo, Fanfic fans! DMC meets Darkstalkers is back! Now, in this story, Dante gets a new mission from two succubi that all D.S. lovers know and enjoy! Now enjoy, and remember, no flames._

* * *

_

_66 Slum Avenue, Present Day, 11:23 p.m._

In a large flat-style single apartment, a lone neon sign stands above the entrance. The sign said the three words that the people of Devil City always knew, _Devil May Cry._ Then outside of the door stood a shadow. The shadow was obviously female, and very well put together. All you could see was her green eyes. Then, the shadow spoke, in a voice as smooth and sensuous as satin, "So, this is where I'll find him. Well, I guess I'll go talk to him."

Meanwhile, inside the shop, a man stepped out of a bathroom, wearing nothing more than a pair of baggy red leather pants and black buckle boots, revealing his toned upper body, with the build of a martial artist and a lightweight bodybuilder. The man shook his neck length platinum blonde hair free of the water he used for a quick shower. Then he opened his eyes, one green, and one red. He mused at the various "trophies" of past victories over the forces of darkness, or to be more precise, demonic spirits. All over the walls, were various skulls, weapons and cloth from the demons of the past. Then he put on a small necklace with an amulet attached, a sort of tooth shaped gold exterior with a ruby in the center. This was his mother's only memento. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the shadow that was aforementioned.

The shadow then stepped in, showing that she was a woman, at least in her late 20's, with a figure that could make most supermodels jealous, and breasts the size of dodgeballs. She wore a button up, long sleeved white dress shirt that was tightly affixed to the toned upper body of the woman, and black leather pants, which hugged the sensual curves of her toned and shapely rear end as well as her strong and slim legs. Her hair, which reached to the tip of her bum, was a light green. Her eyes were a darker green and her lips were a crimson.

The man looked her over and said, "Ya here on business, or are ya here to use the restroom? If it's the second one, it's in the back." The woman then spoke softly, "All I want to know is if you are Dante Sparda, professional demon hunter." "Who wants to know?" "Oh, nobody special. I have a small job for you." As the female spoke, she sauntered over to Dante sensually, deliberately swaying her hips to accentuate her body. "If you accept this job, I promise, the reward will be quite..." Then, the woman thrusted her chest forward, causing three buttons on her shirt to fly off, revealing her copious cleavage. "...gratifying." Dante arched his eyebrow, and said, "Are you trying to seduce me, lady? Cause if you are, don't quit your day job." "Oh, no, sir. I'm just trying to find a man who can protect me, after all, I am a damsel in distress." "Yeah, about that..."

Dante then pulled out a silver handgun with the words, "_Ebony and Ivory_,"etched into the shaft and pressed it to her head. "Next time you try to disguise yourself, try repressing that aura around you, succubus." "So," the female said, "you knew all along, but how?" Dante then tapped his red eye. "Ah, yes, how could I forget, the eye of Sparda? That allows the Sparda clan to see the demonic aura around all creatures. Well, then..." Without warning, the woman grabbed Dante's hand and twisted it around so the gun would no longer point at her head. Dante snickered, "Not bad for a chick." The woman smiled and said, "You're not so bad yourself, devil boy." Then, she backflipped to the center of the room, and said, "Well, since you know what I am, I think it's time you knew _who_ I am."

The woman then placed her hands on her head in a sensual pose, and then, a ring of green fire erupted around her. Dante couldn't see at first, but then, the flame died down, revealing the woman in a new outfit, a black leotard that revealed her arms, shoulders and cleavage, as well as a small heart shape which revealed a small portion of her bust line and a thong back, purple stockings with bats on them, black stiletto heel boots, elbow length gloves with rings around both middle fingers and fur around the elbows, two large bat wings protruding from her back, and two smaller ones on her head. Smiling slightly, she said, "I am Morrigan Aensland."

Dante smiled lightly and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Aensland. Now, about that job." "Quick to the point, I like that. Okay. Have you perhaps heard of the Blood Lord?" Dante froze a bit, and then spoke again. "Yeah, I've heard of him. He's the bastard that created the Temen Ni Gru, the Dark Tower." Morrigan then said, "Well, he has returned, and is ready to complete the task he set upon himself thousands of years ago." "What? What do you mean?" Morrigan chuckled and said, "For a guy who slays demons, you don't know the routine very much do you? When a demon lord is resurrected, and he has unfinished business, the first thing on the demon's mind is to finish that business. However, the Blood Lord isn't strong enough, lacking his full potential, and therefore incapable of summoning the tower." Dante then said, "So, why do you need me?" "Because in three weeks time, the Blood Lord will have acquired enough souls in order to reawaken the Tower's dark energies. That is why I need you. Also, we may have to be careful, for this demon has many minions." Dante smiled lightly, and said, "Well, then, let me get dressed and I'll help in any way a demon slayer can."

A few minutes later, Dante was dressed in a long sleeve black leather shirt, a red leather vest, a long blood red trench coat with short sleeves, silver shoulderguards and kneeguards, and black fingerless gloves. He picked up his silver handgun, Ivory, and it's black counterpart, Ebony, twirled them expertly and slid them into leg holsters. Finally, he grabbed a rather large silver sword, with a skull design for the hilt, and demon wings on the edge of the hilt. "Well, Rebellion, looks like you're about to get some action again." And with that he slid the sword into it's holster in the back. "Let's rock!" Dante stepped out of the other room, ready to fight. Morrigan then smiled at the now fully battle-ready Dante. "I take it from the look in your eyes, you are ready." "Yep."

"Did he agree to help us, sis?" A smaller voice was emanating from the rafters above Dante's desk. Dante whipped his head around to find a small red bat with a purple tuft of fur on it's head. "Yes, Lilith, he has.," Morrigan replied. Then, the bat flew down from the rafter and glowed temporarily, and assumed a new form, that of a younger succubus. This succubus wore a red leotard with a diamond shape under the top, with blue stockings and red heels, had short purple hair, but other than her age and outfit, her other features were similar to Morrigan's. "Hooray! Mr. Sparda is gonna help us!" The young succubus jumped upand down happily, like a girl who just got a date with the head jock of the school. "This is Lilith, a piece of my own energy, preserved by Belial, and given life of it's own.," Morrigan then smiled and said, "And I am proud to call her my sister." "Well," Dante laughed, "introductions aside, I say let's get this party started!" Lilith jumped once again. "All right!" And with that, Dante set out once more, to fight against those that served the forces of darkness, but only had three weeks until the whole world blew like a frog on a hot plate.

* * *

Now, this is getting good! Next chapter, these people will have their first big battle! Enjoy your in-read meals! 


	4. This Cat's Got Claws!

Skyhawker's back, fellow creatures of darkness! Well, now that Dante has met up with Morrigan and Lilith, he is ready to battle against anything! But, when demon turn out to much for this trio, who can save them? I'll give you a hint, she's a hip young cat with a talent for singing!

* * *

Dante kicked the door to his shop down, and exited onto the street, with Morrigan and Lilith close by. They only walked a few steps, when Lilith suddenly stopped. Dante looked behind him and saw Lilith. "Yo, Lil, why did you stop?" "Something's coming...something very, very bad." Then, multiple shattering sounds were heard. In a matter of seconds, the trio was surrounded by an amassing of human size, Grim Reaper wanna-bes, complete with scythes. "Hellprides. I hate Hellprides."

Dante pulled his sword, and smiled. "Well, looks like their playing our song, Reb, ol' girl! Let's dance!" Morrigan dropped into a battle-ready stance, as did Lilith. "Careful, Dante, we don't know what these creatures can do." "Please, Morgan, I can handle these freaks." Morrigan scoffed, "My name is Morrigan, MORRIGAN! And, these demons are empowered by a sinister aura. Something unfamiliar, yet strangely, I feel as if I know this aura...wait, Dante!" Dante was already charging toward one of the Hellprides at blinding speeds. "Ready or not, here I come!" He went to slash one across the chest, but ten, including the victim, leapt five feet into the air, screeching madly. "What the fuck?" The ten quickly came careening down, scythes poised to turn Dante into mincemeat! However, Dante, using his enhanced agility, leapt out of the way, just as the mini-reapers crashed into the ground. "They never used to do that!" "You see!?," Morrigan berated, "Next time, listen to the succubus!" "Okay, okay, Morgan, I will." "MORRIGAN!" Then, Dante said, "Okay, that's it. No more kid stuff. Let's party!"

Dante spun his sword, and said, "ARE YA READY!!!!" Then, Dante struck six of the demons with a barrage of savage strikes with Rebellion, and entered into a rapid flurry of stabs (Million Stab attack), then he slammed his sword into the ground, and spun in a fashion similar to Neo from the Matrix, striking the six plus five more, and finally struck them with a colossal slash, saying, "Down and out!" This was one of Dante's signature moves, the Dance Macabre. The eleven were broken and battered, fading away into their primary element, sand. "That's what I'm talking about. These guys aren't so tough!" However, before the son of Sparda could gloat any further, twenty-two demons appeared. "But, I have been wrong before."

Morrigan was fending off the demons in her own manner, using a mix of martial arts and magic, giving two demons a roundhouse kick to three of the demons, and slashing three more with her wings, which were now in the form of pendulum blades, while taking some time to guard by covering her body with her wings, like a shield. Then she held her right wrist, threw her hands back and shouted, "SOUL FIST!" She thrusted her fist forward, causing a basketball size blue flame bat to shoot toward five more of the demons, obliterating them on contact. "Never mess with an Aensland." Then, ten more appeared in their place. "Oh, for the love of Satan!!"

Lilith charged toward ten of the demons, screaming, wings the form of blades, and sliced through all of them, then she shouted, "SOUL FLASH!" A smaller version of the Soul Fist attack, this destroyed three demons, and badly wounding three more. "Oh, yeah! No one beats Lilith!" Just then, six more demons appeared. "Oh, come on!!"

Morrigan, Lilith, and Dante kept fighting, trying to stay alive, all the while being forced back into the center of the street. "This is no use, Dante!," Morrigan shouted. "Hey, we still alive?" "Yeah, but I'm real exhausted!," Lilith cried. "Well, not me! I've never felt better!" However, Dante was lying through his teeth. He truly was tired out of his mind. Suddenly, a loud screeching could be heard. The Hellprides looked up, then bowed. Dante looked around, Morrigan and Lilith doing the same. The air rippled in front of them, and a larger reaper burst through, spinning a glowing blue scythe. "Great, a Hell Vanguard! I'm too old for this shit!" Sensing the three were tired, the Vanguard smiled, rose it's scythe and prepared to strike.

Just then, a small white cat jumped upon the Vanguard's head, and began to scratching furiously at the reaper's face, causing it to thrash, taking out more of the Hellprides, clearing the field. Then, the cat jumped off. Morrigan smiled and said, "Nice of you to show up, Felicia." The cat turned, revealing a long blue tuft of fur on it's head. The cat leapt into the air, and suddenly transformed!

The cat was now a beautiful woman, with a body similar to Morrigan's, minus the clothing and slightly more muscular. The only thing keeping her decent were two strips of fur covering her "areas" on the chest, and one panty-like patch on her lower body. Also, some fur were on her arms and legs, a ring on her biceps and thighs, and fur covering her lower arms and legs, ending in paw/hand or foot combos, complete with claws. She also had a tail coming out from just above her hindquarters, and cat's ears on top of her head, accompanying her long blue hair. She turned her head, revealing her face, a sort of innocent pop star face, with green cat's eyes and a cheerful smile. The catgirl, now known as Felicia, then turned to the Vanguard and said, in a cool yet cheerful voice, "Hey, you big Grim Reaper knockoff! I don't take kindly to giant robe wearing yahoos, trying to turn MY friends into mincemeat! Ya like pickin' on people smaller than you? Well, try me!"

Felicia swiftly charged toward the Vanguard, and curled into a ball, dashing toward it, striking it multiple times before entering a powerful clawed uppercut (Rolling Buckler). Then, while in the air, she rocketed down in a powerful twisting kick (Delta Kick), and when she landed on the ground, she leapt into the air, and shouted "NEKO SPIKE!" A ball of energy formed in Felicia's right paw, and she tossed it, and spiked it, hitting the Vanguard dead center. The Vanguard was showing signs of fatigue, and Dante saw this as his chance to finish it. "Time for a little old-school." He picked up Rebellion, and dashed toward the Vanguard, sword pointed ahead, at a breakneck speed (Stinger) and impaled the reaper's skull, instantly killing it. "See ya in Hell."

After the battle, Dante dusted himself off, and said, "You sure came in the nick of time, kitty. Tell me, what's your name?" The catgirl smiled happily and said, "I'm Felicia, professional dancer, singer and performer extraordinare! Also, I'm one helluva fighter!" "Yeah, I noticed. So, how did you know we needed help?" Again, she smiled and said, "Well, I was on tour, doing my "_Pretty Kitty Review_," when I noticed the red storm clouds hovering over this city, so I stopped here to see what was up, when I smelled that foul stench coming form the other side of your building, so I decided to help out, and now, I'm supposing that you needed it." Dante chuckled and said, "Thanks, but I could've handled it. After all, I am a professional demon slayer." "Not to mention modest! Listen close, if I hadn't come, you would be sliced bologna by now! You could show a little appreciation!" "Okay, kitty. Thanks." Felicia pouted at this sarcastic remark, but then snapped out of it, and walked to Morrigan. "So, Morg, what's up? Why did ya team up with tall, red and conceited?" Morrigan smiled kindly, and said, "Dante isn't really like that, he's just too proud to accept the fact that you actually helped him in a task he thought he had down pat." "Oh!" Felicia walked over to Dante again, after a brief whisper from Morrigan, and an expression of worry. "So, Dante, was it?" "Yeah?" If you need help getting a place to sleep during this little excursion, Morrigan would be happy to lend her castle!" "OK, Felicia, but the problem is, how do we get there!" "Problem solved! Follow me!"

A few minutes later, Felicia had led the devil hunter and the two succubi to the Devil City Train Station. "So, why did you lead us here, kitty?" Felicia stamped her foot twice near Platform 3, and Dante instinctively expected her to slap, or claw him for the kitty remark. But, just then, a large puff of steam emanated from the tracks, as if the tracks were red-hot and had water poured on them, then suddenly, a large old-fashioned locomotive appeared, blue and pink, with a large metal sign, with a white cat in the middle, and two yellow ribbons that said, "_Pretty Kitty Review! Come See Felicia, the Coolest Cat on Earth!_"

Dante eyed the craft suspiciously. "_This _is our transportation? An old run-down train?" "This train is anything but run-down, D-Man! This train is how I've been gettin' around for all my tours! And it'll help us to get to Morrigan's castle quicker!" Dante wasn't about to argue, and he knew there was no other way, so he grudgingly got on board the train, as well as Morrigan and Lilith. As soon as they entered, though, they were met with a young man of about 26 or 27, with silver hair, a slim, muscular body, green eyes, and wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and purple karate pants. He stood up to his full height, he was about 6 inches taller than Felicia, but also had a sort of kind air around him. "So, Felicia," Dante asked, "who's this young man?" Felicia blushed slightly. "This is Jon Talbain, my traveling companion." Jon then added, in a voice that resonated with kindness, yet also had an air of determined strength, "And soon, I may become more than just the companion." Again, Felicia blushed, this time with more intensity. "So, should we expect any... 'uninvited guests' to drop by?" At this, the catgirl smiled and said, "No need to worry, man! I'm not making promises, but I'm sure that no demons will come to this train!" "Cool. So, let's get this show on the road!" Then, the train lurched forward, and began to chug along the tracks, slowly but surely accelerating. Then, a few minutes later the train was out of sight of Devil City. A new mission had just started, and Dante knew that this was going to be, for lack of better term, "one Hell of a party!"

* * *

Well, this is good, but what other dangers await?! Find out in the next update! Oh and FYI, Anita will be in her adulthood form, although I may give her a new wardrobe, and rename most of the attacks to better suit the Darkstalkers. 


	5. The Wolf in Man's Clothing

Welcome back, my friends of the night. In this chapter, our heroes are riding down the rails on Felicia's tour train. But an unfortunate incident leads to a fierce battle between the forces of Demon World and the ragtag demon slayers. Who will win? Read on to find out, IF YOU DARE!

* * *

The train was moving at a breakneck pace, and only going faster. Dante was in the middle compartment, practicing on his violet colored guitar, with electric strings and a scythe attachment, Nevan. Plucking a few random notes, he was sitting aimlessly, just bored without a demon to slay or anything to fight, when suddenly, he felt a weird vibration, like a demonic rift opening, and dropping off a few stronger demons. Dante looked out of the window of the moving train to see an army of demons, but the thing that pissed him off the most was that the five in the front line were very skinny and held large, red, pulsing fleshy orbs. "Oh, great. Hellwraths!" And to make matters worse, the ones behind them were white robed with violet lining and were taller than the Hellprides, and had deadlier scythes than them as well. "And Hellsloths too! Perfect!" Dante had no choice but to tell the others.

Felicia was busy telling Jon how Dante was able to help Morrigan and Lilith against the Hellprides, but how she stopped the Hell Vanguard from slicing and dicing them, while Jon laughed heartily. Dante burst through the doors to the main car, Rebellion in hand. "Guys! We got trouble!" Felicia's ears pricked up at this. "Trouble?!" "Yeah, we got a massive demonfest coming up fast, led by Hellwraths!" Felicia was confused at the name. "Hell-whats?" Dante told her all about them from the last encounter they had. "...and the fleshy ball they carry? That's actually a high-powered demon explosive, filled with all the anger and hate in humankind. And if they slam it down on the ground, it..." _KA-BOOOOOOM!_ The tracks were destroyed!

Felicia gasped and burst through the conductor's door! "Conductor! Stop the...!" But, the conductor was impaled by a scythe! Dante said, "Sorry, babe, but we got no time! We've gotta bail!" So, without stalling at all, the troupe of ragtag demon fighters, plus Jon, who Dante thought was just dead weight and would get in the way, jumped off the train, just in time to watch the remaining Hellwraths slam their bombs onto the ground, and create a large pit, which the train fell in, and promptly exploded. Felicia was beside herself. "_HSSSSSS! _I can't believe this! My train, GONE! THESE DEMONS ARE DEAD!"

Felicia began to storm over, when she was stopped by a firm yet gentle hand, attached to Jon's arm. "Jon, let me go!" Jon shook his head and said, "Listen, Kitten, as long as those demons think that they did their job, then we're safe. We don't need these creatures attacking us." Felicia's expression, contorted in rage, had softened almost instantly, and she gave a slight smile. "Okay, Jonny. I understand." The two looked at each other longingly, and were about to pull into a kiss, when Dante said, "Okay, this is really romantic and all, but now we're trapped out here in the middle of nowhere without a mode of transportation, and a horde of demons just waiting to tear us in two!" Morrigan smiled, and said, "Now, Dante, we can get through this. I'll just call in a favor from an old friend. Lilith, stay here with them." No sooner had Morrigan taken to the skies, that one of the Hellsloths looked and saw her outline, before it took the form of a bat, and flew off. The Hellsloth gave a horrendous shriek and pointed to the troupe. "That's not a good sign."

The Hellsloths charged in, scythes bared and ready to rend flesh from bone, when they were stopped cold by a freezing blast which created an impenetrable wall around the team of demon slayers. The source was Dante, now wielding a triple nunchaku set, glowing with blue light, cold to the touch and all attached by chains to a silver ring. This was one of the first Devil Arms Dante had obtained, Cerberus.

"Well, that oughta hold 'em off..." Then the sounds of ice being shredded and broken came through. "For about three minutes." Felicia stretched her legs in the way a professional gymnast would, inadvertently causing Dante to gaze at Felicia's bronze skinned legs flex and relax, and said, "Well, if we're gonna go down, we might as well go down fighting, guys!" Dante nodded and rested Cerberus under his arm in a ninja pose, and said, "Guys, it's been a real pleasure fightin' with you." Jon just dropped into a martial arts pose of the long forgotten art of the Silver Wolf style. "Let's just end this."

Then, the Hellsloths burst through the wall, and Dante began to whip his nunchaku at a blinding speed with the expert of a ninja, then swirled them around his waist like a Satellite, and said "Too easy!" (Satellite) Felicia was holding her own as always, using her dance knowledge as well as a bit of Tiger Style fighting moves, when she was attacked from behind by a Hellsloth, being cut across the back. Jon was busy fighting off multiple Hellsloths, when he heard Felicia's scream. Turning his head in shock, he screamed, "FELICIA! NOOOO!" In his rage, Jon tossed one of the Hellsloths into three more. Then he doubled over. "NOO! NOT...NOW! GOT TO...FIGHT BACK!" Dante looked over and saw Jon contorting his body in pain, and heard him say, in a voice that sounded more like a wild beast than a man, "YOU...HURT FELICIA! NOW...YOU HAVE UNLEASHED...MY INNER DEMON!" Then, with a scream that even made Dante cringe in fear, Jon began to shudder, as raw power flooded him from all sides.

Then, Jon's feet began to stretch and his heels snapped upwards, assuming the shape of a wolf's back paw. His muscles began to swell and grow, his hands stretched, and his nails sharpened and strengthened, becoming claws. His shirt began to split in the back, as well as the shoulders, his sleeves becoming shredded at the growth of his biceps and forearms. His chest became more powerful as thick slabs of muscle formed beneath the skin and shirt, causing buttons to fly off in a hurry, also revealing a six-pack abdomen. The cuffs of his pants ripped, revealing his bulging calves. Dante then noticed something else happening to Jon, that his ears were stretching, becoming a well-defined point, like a wolf's! Jon's teeth then sharpened in his mouth, and his body began to become covered in a blueish-gray fur, with white on the lower arms and legs, the line of the chest and sides of the stomach. His face stretched as his nose and mouth fused into a more animalistic form, more canine than human. The very tip of the snout became covered in a blackish material, like a dog's nose. His hair grew out, growing longer as his face began to be covered in the white fur and blue at the back. Finally, a tail popped out of the seat of his pants, lashing furiously. Jon, opening his predatory yellow eyes, took in a deep breath and let out a blood-curdling howl, so loud it shook the ice.

Dante was surprised to see that the man he thought was dead weight had turned into a powerful werewolf! Jon's body, which already had the physique of a formidable martial artist, had gained another 20 or 30 pounds of solid muscle, and he was at least 6 inches taller. Jon growled, and looked none too happy. Jon then jumped into the air and charged, shoulder first, in a football player manner, and was engulfed in a blue-yellow flame (Howling Rush), and struck the Hellsloth that slashed Felicia's back, completely destroying it. Landing softly, Jon walked to Felicia and said, in a strong yet raspy voice, "Are you all right, Felicia?" Felicia opened her eyes, and saw her Lycan savior and said, in a whisper, "Thanks, Jon." Little did Jon know, that a Hellsloth was right behind him, ready to strike. But, due to his heightened sense of hearing, Jon quickly swiped behind him and took a large chunk of the Hellsloth's torso with him.

"Now, then," Jon snarled, "let me show you why it is unwise to try and attack a wild wolf!" Then, as 20 Hellsloths charged into battle against the Werewolf Hurricane, Jon leapt in to the air and began to strike with a flurry of kicks and claws, taking out 7 or 10 of the army. Then, whipping out his own pair of nunchaku, Jon began spinning them at a rapid pace, and struck them all with pinpoint precision (Million Flicker). He struck one of them with an outstretched claw in an uppercut (Razor's Edge) and combined it with a front flip kick engulfed with flame (Flash Claw), slicing it in half. The remaining Hellsloths charged in and tried to kill Jon, but Jon just laughed and said, "You never learn, do you!?" Then, outstretching his arms and moving them in a circular motion, he then shouted, "DRAGON CANNON ATTACK!" Then, a tube of flame the size of most concrete tubes in construction incinerated the remaining enemies and melted the ice dome entirely. Jon then said, "No demon has faced up against the Werewolf Hurricane and lived to tell the tale."

Jon then heard a _CLICK_, and he looked behind him and saw Dante, with Ivory pointed at his head. "So, anything else you want to tell me, Wolf Boy?" Jon held his hand/paws up to surrender. "Dante, it's not what you think..." "Oh, really? Well, what is it, because I think that you rode on with Ms. Kitty over there to gain our trust, and just when we're at our weakest, _POW!_, you take us out." Jon then said, "Listen, and for once listen with your ears and not your gun barrels." Jon began to tell Dante all about his past and origin.

"My father was Baraba Kreutz, also known as the 'Wolf Lord.' The Kreutz family is one of the seven noble families of the Demonic world. My father was a fierce fighter, and had a secret affair with a human female, known as Alissa Talbain, after he was cared for by her. After I was born, my mother died, and I had no way to search for my father. Then at 11, I discovered that I was a werewolf, during a full moon. At first, I thought I was cursed, and did everything in my power to cure myself. Then, one day, a woman told me that I could cure myself of the curse by pushing myself beyond the limits of a normal man. Eventually, I went up against a massive flame demon named Pyron, and defeated him, and restored my humanity. Or so I thought. I cannot cure that which is not a disease. So, I learned to live with this curse and turn it into a blessing. Eventually, I met up with Felicia, during Pyron's second coming, and well, what can I say. But I assure you, I am not evil. Besides, if I was, wouldn't I have come after you already? But, if you still wish to shoot me, then do so. I bear no ill will toward you." Dante still didn't lower the gun. Jon closed his eyes, and prepared for the shot. Then...

_BANG!_ Jon opened his eyes to see he was still alive and well. He then looked behind to see a Hellsloth burst into sand. Dante smiled and said, "Ya missed one, Jon." Twirling Ivory back into it's holster, Dante then said, "I guess you've earned my trust. Besides, like you said, if you were evil, you would've come after us a long time ago." Dante extended his hand as a gesture of trust. Jon looked suspicious for a while, but then smiled and shook Dante's hand. Dante then added, "But, if I even see you doing something that even resembles a dark deed, I won't hesitate to shoot."

Then, Jon gasped as he remembered... "Felicia! If we don't hurry..." "No worries, Jon. I got something to heal her right up." Dante grabbed a rather sizeable rucksack, in which he packed many of the demonic artifacts which he used for medicinal or combat use. Reaching into the bag, Dante finally smiled as he pulled out a large green star. "What is that?" "Well, Jon, this is the very thing that will save your velvet pawed girlfriend." Dante then walked over to Felicia, and rolled her face flat on the ground to get to the gash, which, due to the scythe, was very deep. Dante then said, "This'll only sting a little." Dante snapped the star at one of it's points, and squeezed a green viscous fluid into the gash. Jon then looked, and saw the fluid glowed and absorbed itself into the bare muscle tissue. Severed muscle reattached itself and became whole again, and the skin that was opened closed up like a zipper.

A few minutes later, it was almost like the gash never happened, no scars, no blood, no nothing! Felicia slowly got up on all fours, and the placed her hand on the place where the cut was, but the cut wasn't there! "What?" Dante smiled and said, "That's the Vital Star at work, Felicia. You see, the larger ones heal grievous injuries, such as third degree burns, deep gashes, and the like. The smaller ones are made for lesser injuries." Felicia was so happy that she gave Dante a quick kiss on the cheek. Jon looked a bit mad at this, but just calmed himself in an instant. "Uh, thanks for the kiss, Kitty, but, there's still a problem. WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!"

Then, they heard a chugging sound, like a train. A train had appeared right where the hole ended, a train with bat wings. Morrigan stepped out of the first car, and said, "I told you I'd find a way to get us to Castle Aensland. This train once belonged to an old demon I used to know." "Really, Morrigan? Who?" Morrigan smiled and said, "I said 'used to know.' I've forgotten his name. I've had too many boyfriends to remember just one name." Dante smiled at this and said, "Well, maybe you'd like to add one more to your belt?" Morrigan rolled her eyes and said, "I've heard that one so many times, I can't remember the exact number." Felicia walked over to Morrigan and whispered, "Where did you get the train, Morg?" Morrigan smiled and said, "I stole it from Dimitri's castle." Felicia sniggered a bit and said, "Alright! Everyone on board! Next stop, Castle Aensland!" The crew entered the train without hesitation, and once aboard, the train once again began to move, taking the team to Castle Aensland.

Meanwhile, a strange figure appeared near Dante's shop, dropping to one knee to pick up the skull of a Hell Vanguard. He brushed one hand through his spiked platinum blonde hair, and looked over the skull, finally stopping at the gaping hole in the forehead. Even dead, the demon still exhumed the aura of the mysterious demon, the demon known as the Blood Lord, but even before this person picked up the skull, he knew that the Blood Lord was back, and he was ready to fight. "Dante," the figure said in a voice that seemed as cold as a blizzard, "soon, you and I will face the most powerful demon the world has ever known. And, afterwards, we finally finish our little dispute." Then, dusting off his blue pants, and picking up his katana, the figure left, strolling towards the train station.

* * *

So, what did you think? If you were able to survive this chapter, wait until the next! Next time, Dante will meet with a certain young female sorceress, who used to tag along with a powerful monk. And to those you can guess the mysterious person near Dante's shop, I will give the honor of naming an Original Character after them (Or at least what I can manage.) Good luck, and remember, if you think that a creature is behind you, just pull yourself together, and remember, after all, there _ARE_ such things as monsters. 


	6. Arrivals and Anita

Well, I see that you have decided to stay, worthy reader. Well, let' s get to the summary. Dante speaks with Morrigan, and somehow, develops feelings, until an unfortunate circumstance causes him to, well... You'll see. Hey, just because this is Devil May Cry, doesn't mean I can't give Dante a little grief! Anyway, this is a break from the devil slaying, so if you don't wish to read this, be my guest.

* * *

The train was moving extremely fast, near a place that seemed unfamiliar. Felicia was busy practicing her songs and dances for the _Pretty Kitty Review_ in one of the cars, Jon (still in wolf form and will be for the rest of the fic) was meditating in another car, and Morrigan and Lilith were just sitting in another. Then, the door to Morrigan's car opened, revealing Dante. "Hey there, Morrigan. Hey, how's about we talk?" Morrigan smiled and said, "Very well, Dante." Then, he looked at Lilith and said, "Sorry, kid, this is grown up time." Lilith sprang to her feet, obviously miffed, and said, "Hey! I'm no kid, and I don't appreciate being addressed like one! If you have something to say to my big sis, you can say it to me as well!" Dante then said, in response, "Okay, then, if you won't leave reasonably, then I guess I'll make you." With one quick movement, Dante grabbed Lilith, put her over his shoulder, and carried her out (all the while having Lilith beat on his back and scream, "Put me down! This is undignified! You can't do this to me!"), placing her in an empty train car, and said, "Stay."

Returning to Morrigan's train car, Dante said, "Now that the little one is gone, we can talk." Planting his butt on a seat across from Morrigan, the crimson clad killer began to speak again. "So, Morrigan, being that beautiful must get you a lot of action." Morrigan laughed, and said, "I suppose it has, both demonic and human. But, being a succubus, every time someone tries to get some serious action, I end up absorbing their energies, both vital and sexual. So, I guess, being a succubus can get pretty lonely."

Dante smiled and said, "I know how it feels to have bad luck with the opposite sex. The first woman I met, she was nice, up until I got shot in the head," referring to the devil hunter known as Lady, "and then, there were two other girls, but one of them turned out to be serving a demon lord called Mundus," he said, describing Trish, "and another was a living demon mannequin," talking about the half demon, Lucia., "let's face it, I've got rotten luck with women." Morrigan actually never saw this side of Dante, a hardened demon slaying machine, was actually a sensitive and kind hearted young man. She then picked up his hand and said, "You know, bad luck can change, and who knows? Maybe you'll find a woman who will understand." Then, Dante smiled, and said, "You know, I think I already found one." Morrigan then blushed, and said, "Thanks." The two looked at each other as if they had found a long lost lover, and then began to pull into a kiss, when...

_SCRRREEEEEEEEEEECH!_ The train pulled to an abrupt stop, and Dante ended up falling right on top of Morrigan, his face in-between her breasts, which caused her to blush even more. "Well, this is bad.," Dante said in a nervous voice. Morrigan's expression turned from loving to anger in a matter of seconds. In total anger, she said, "So, this is your plan? You act all sensitive and nice, and then you fall right on top of me?! And more importantly, RIGHT IN-BETWEEN MY BREASTS!" Dante scrambled up and said, "Whoa, that was just a coincidence! I never meant it!" "Oh, sure! Well, I don't mean this! SOUL FIST!" "Oh, boy." Dante was blasted right out of the car, and landed flat on his back in Lilith's. "So," Lilith asked, "How'd it go?" Dante got up and said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Dante dusted the remains of the door off of him, and strolled casually back to his car, where an array of demonic weapons sit, locked to the walls. Two were Rebellion and Cerberus. Others ranged from a set of two serrated swords, one red and one blue, each with a sculpture of a face on the bottom of the hilt (Agni and Rudra), his guitar, Nevan, and a set of silver clawed gauntlets and greaves, each with veins pulsing with light energy (Beowulf). On another side were his various firearms, such as a shotgun, a pair of sub-machine guns, a high powered sniper rifle called Spiral, and a silver weapon which looked like an oversized claw (Artemis).

"I really do have bad luck with women. I mean, what are the odds of the train stopping right when Morrigan and I were about to kiss?" Then, Agni spoke, being a demonic sword, and a gatekeeper back at the Temen Ni Gru, "Well, we could have stopped at our destination, master." Rudra then chimed in, "Yes, it was merely not your day." Dante, a little mad, grabbed the swords and clanged the two hilts together, resulting in a simultaneous "OUCH!" from the two heads. "I thought we agreed that there would be NO TALKING!"

As if on cue, Lilith popped into Dante's car and said, "We're here, perv!" Dante quickly turned around, and looked extremely angry, and did something he would never normally do. He yelled at a younger person. "_LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE PURPLE HAIRED BITCH! WHAT HAPPENED WITH MORRIGAN WAS NOT INTENTIONAL! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO A WOMAN!? LET ME ANSWER THAT FOR YOU: __**NO!**__ THE TRAIN STOPPED, I FELL AND MY FACE LANDED WHERE IT SHOULDN'T HAVE! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS! SO, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD NOT GO AROUND TELLING EVERYONE THAT I'M SOME PERVERTED SEX FIEND! IN OTHER WORDS,_" and Dante made himself even clearer by emphasizing these last five words, "_**KEEP! YOUR! DAMN! MOUTH! SHUT!**_"

Lilith just stared at the now blood red face of the devil slayer and said, "Whoa, there, Morrigan told me about what you did, and I was going to see if what she said was true! But, if your that defensive about it, and you say it was an accident, then I believe you. Sorry." Dante instantly cooled down. "Wait, you believe me?" "Yeah! If you knew about succubi, then you'd know that we can see the aura around a person, which represents their energies, and the subtle changes that it makes when a person does something like lie. So, when you were blasting away at me, aside from the vibrations of massive anger, your aura stayed it's normal red color, and didn't change to a black, like when a normal person lies. I'll just let Morrigan know, but, you may need to let her cool off for a while. I think that even though you weren't trying to be perverted, she still may be steamed about her tits being violated." Dante just smiled and said, "Understood, Lil. I'll just let her blow off some steam."

Lilith then smiled and went back to Morrigan's car to let her know the news, as Felicia walked in and said, "Yo, D-Man, what's with the explosion?" Dante explained everything to Felicia, and she understood everything. "Don't worry, Dante, I know how it feels. One time, on my old train, Jon and I were on a little date of our own, but then, the conductor stops because of a cow, and Jon's face ends up right here," Felicia finished, hefting her breasts. Dante just laughed and said, "How'd ya take it?" "Well, to be honest, I wasn't happy, but knowing Jon, I forgave him. Maybe, if you're lucky, she'll cool down quick." Dante then laughed and said, "Not likely. But, thanks for the comforting thought, Felicia. Just let me know when we're near the castle." Felicia laughed loudly and said, "We're already here, goof!" Dante looked out the window and saw that they were indeed at the castle. "Oh."

The team got off of the train, and were struck speechless by the sheer magnificence of the structure in front of them. The castle was large and beautiful, rose vines covering the towers, and white as alabaster stone. Morrigan then said, "Welcome to Castle Aensland, my humble home." Dante then laughed and said, "Humble? Well, if this is humble, I'd hate to see what extravagant is!" Morrigan just stuck up her nose and turned away. "Oh, right.," Dante said, remembering that even though she knew that she knew that it was unintentional, she was still steamed. "Follow me.," Morrigan said. The team obliged and followed her to the large double doors of stone, with a rose carved into the front. Then, Morrigan lifted her delicate hand into the air, and said, "Life Everlasting, Love Eternal, Lust Unrelenting."

The rose glowed temporarily, and then the door opened. The team went inside the lavishly furnished living area, and again were struck in awe. Morrigan said, "Lilith will show you where you will sleep. As for me, I must wash the stench of blood from my skin." And then Morrigan took her leave, up the marble stairs.

Lilith then said, "Well, you heard my sis! Let's go!" Then, Lilith put them in their own rooms on the third floor, Felicia roomed with Jon, and Lilith then showed Dante his room, but not before saying this, "Don't worry, Dante, my sis isn't one to hold a grudge. She'll cool off." All Dante said in response was, "I hope so." Then he entered his room, which was large, perfect for him and his weapons. Then, he landed on his large bed, tired out and frustrated from the battles and the incident.

Just outside the castle, a figure stood. This figure had a sort of a Witch Hunter Robinesque look about her, wearing a black trenchcoat, over a blue vest and a white shirt and black pants. The figure's brown hair was done up in a braided ponytail, and most of it was hidden beneath a fedora, and in the person's right arm, was a spellbook. In a feminine voice, the figure said, "This is where I will find him, and the others. I only hope he is as good as they say." The figure made her way to the door and said, "Life Everlasting, Love Eternal, Lust Unrelenting."

Dante heard the door open, and asked Lilith from far away, "Yo, Lil, is anyone else coming?" Lilith said, "Not to my knowledge, Dante!" Naturally, Dante was a bit concerned, and picked up Rebellion, and quickly ran down to the entrance hall. Soon, he saw a rather strange looking woman, about 19 or 20, wearing something that made her look like something out of Witch Hunter Robin, and holding a spellbook, and wearing a sort of sullen look on her face. "So, this chick thinks she can just come in here unannounced? I'll give her the traditional warning shot." Then, pulling out Ebony, Dante shot the tile closest to the mysterious female, but for some odd reason, the bullet was stopped! Not deflected, not blocked, just stopped in mid-air! The woman looked up at the man who shot her, and Dante finally saw the woman's face. It looked as if she had found who she was looking for.

The woman then spoke, in a voice that sounded sort of melodious, and sort of sad at the same time, "You need to work on your aim, sir." Dante was very ticked, and said, "Listen up, kid, I don't know who you think you are, but I've had a rough day, with women getting mad, and demons up the yazoo, so I'd suggest you leave, before I improve my aim." The woman then smiled and said, "I am not here for a fight, Dante, but..." Then, Dante was truly worried, because this woman knew his name and he never even mentioned it! Unsheathing Rebellion, and without second thought, Dante leapt from his perch, grinded down the banister, and jumped into the air, poised to turn this strange intruder into mincemeat. But as soon as Dante's blade was at the bottom of it's swing, the blade hit an invisible field around the girl. Dante was dumbstruck. He quickly regained composure and began to assault the female with a barrage of slashes, stabs, jabs and such, but, nothing could penetrate the woman's shield. Then, Dante had an idea. He quickly jumped high into the air and brought his blade crashing down (Helm Breaker), knowing that if this couldn't break a shield or guard, nothing could. The woman obviously knew this too, and closed her eyes. As Dante's attack made contact, the shield was indeed broken, and then...

_WHUMPH! _Dante was stopped cold by an unseen force! There he was, still in Helm Breaker mode, but his attack only went far enough to cut the fedora in half! As the now destroyed hat fell to the ground, Dante then saw the woman's brown hair, as well as her light blue eyes. "Let me go, you freak!" The woman then looked at Dante with an expression of pity. "You know, I've been called worse than that as a child. When I was little, many people were afraid of me because of my unique abilities. They all called me 'monster', 'freak', and 'plague.' Then, one day, a strange warrior came into my village. He was a half blood, much like yourself, but he carried a larger sword, and was trained in the art of Shaolin Monk fighting. His name was Donovan Baine. He called himself a Vampire Hunter, and swore that he would one day destroy all darkness in the world." Dante laughed. "That's impossible! How do you get rid of something that can't be destroyed?" The woman then turned her head and said, "That's what I asked."

_The devil hunter known as Donovan was near the woman as a little girl, and with one swift motion of his sword, cut off her doll's head. Then as he turned away, the little girl said, "You have the eye of a Dark One." Donovan turned his head, revealing one brown eye, and one yellow reptilian eye. "True. Half my blood is the cursed blood, and that curse will drive me to create chaos. But, as long as I destroy the forces of darkness, the half that is pure will always triumph over the cursed side. And soon, I will be rid of it forever." The girl then said, "You can't. How can you do...WHAT CAN'T BE DONE?!"_

The woman snapped back to reality and said, "Listen. I've come here to tell you that the Blood Lord is growing stronger, and soon enough he will be able to unleash the tower's true power." Dante rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. The Blood Lord is planning to obtain the power of my father, Sparda. One problem though. He needs my mother's amulet and my father's blood." The woman shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, but the Blood Lord isn't trying to gain your father's power. You see, the tower has a second function. A function that could rip the very fabric of existence to shreds. But I cannot tell you what it is." Dante understood where this mystery woman was coming from. But, there was one thing that bothered him. "Uh, lady, can you do me one small favor? PUT ME DOWN!" The woman smiled and said, "Very well, but I'd like to be called my name. I am Anita." Then, Anita moved Dante away from her head, and slowly set him down.

The other Darkstalkers quickly clamored down the steps, and were yelling various things (like, "What's going on!," "I heard a gunshot!," "Are we under attack!?," and "Is there a demon in the castle!?") Then, they all saw Anita, and instantly calmed themselves. Felicia leapt into the air and gave the enigmatic Anita a large hug, Lilith just cheered, Jon smiled slightly. Dante was surprised and said, "You guys know this girl?" Anita said, "I apologize for not telling you earlier, but while with Donovan, I befriended many other Darkstalkers, among them, these people." Dante nodded, and then heard, "What is all the noise? Can't a succubus take a relaxing bath, and try to...? Oh, hello, Anita." Dante whipped his head around to the gray staircase and saw Morrigan, completely naked, save for a towel wrapped around her body, showing off her deep cleavage and her shining peach colored skin, still moist from the water. "Morrigan, I need to tell you something, but maybe I should tell you when you are a little more decent." Morrigan smiled, and restored her clothes in the fashion that she did when she first met Dante. "Okay, Anita, let's talk." Anita then turned to Dante and said, "Can I speak to Morrigan alone?" Dante was about to protest, but saw no point in it, and said, "Alright, Anita. I'll respect it." Taking his leave, Dante thought, "_Why is this Anita girl so worried? I've destroyed the Temen Ni Gru before, but it seemed that she was really shaken by this so called 'second function.' Maybe, this is really serious!_" Worried now, Dante returned to his room, and awaited the morning.

At Devil City Train Station, the mysterious blue clad figure touched the tracks, trying to determine which way that Dante had went. Then, as if a sign that said, "He went That-a-way!" was right next to him, the warrior set off in the southbound direction. "Soon, Dante. Soon."

* * *

Well, now that Dante knows about this "second function" this could end very badly for the team. Remember, my offer still stands. If you can guess the mysterious person who is showing up in my fics, you could become a Darkstalker in my story! Farewell, until next chapter. 


	7. Rockin' with Raptor!

I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK! Welcome, DMC and Darkstalker fans! Let's do a little recap on the situation, Dante has met up with Anita, a Mysterious Witch woman, who warns of a mysterious second function of the Temen Ni Gru, a function that could destroy life as we know it! What is it, and can Dante stop it? Read on...

* * *

The next morning, Dante woke up, and smelled a strange, yet pleasing aroma. He quickly ran down the stairs, and into the grand dining hall, and saw a spread of various breakfast items; eggs, bacon, pancakes and the like! Around them were the Darkstalkers he came to know; Jon, Felicia, Lilith and Morrigan. Dante seated himself across from Lilith, and said, "Hey, where's the new girl?" Lilith said, "You mean Anita? She's the reason why we're eating like this!" Then, it hit Dante, Anita must be in the kitchen! "Oh, I get it! Well, remind me to thank her!" Then, as if on cue, Anita stepped out, wearing an apron and covered in flour, and said, "No need to, you just did." Dante then said, "Well, then, let's see if this stuff is as good tasting as it is good looking! Dig in!" And with that, Dante began helping himself to a plate of two eggs, three strips of bacon, four sausage links, hash browns and three pancakes. Wolfing them down, the others just looked at him, wondering if he was half demon, or half pig? They quickly disregarded this, and went to get their own food.

As soon as breakfast was finished, Dante got up and said, "Well, if nobody needs me, I'll be going." Morrigan then spoke to Dante for the first time since the "incident," "Where, may I ask, are you going?" Dante chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I won't be far. Does anyone have a cellphone?" Then, Felicia quickly jumped up and said, "I do! I carry one in my bag, in case anyone needs me for a gig!" "Excellent," Dante said. "I'll be on cell if you need me, so, if the slightest problem erupts, Felicia, you contact me. As for the rest of you, hold down the fort, and keep the home fires burning, and if I'm not back by dawn," and with this part, Dante directed his attention to Morrigan, winked at her and said, "call the President." And with that, Dante left.

Outside the courtyard, Dante walked toward the train, and opened the back car, revealing a blood red Harley-Davidson motorcycle, with the words, "Devil," emblazoned in black letters. He pulled it out, and revved it up, making his departure known. Then, he rode off, heading towards who knows where.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, the others went to their rooms. Everyone, except for Morrigan and Lilith. "You know, sis, Dante isn't all bad. Sure, he may have buried his face in your peaks, but he didn't mean it. He really is a nice guy, Morrigan." Morrigan then said, "Don't be deceived. Sure, Dante may seem nice at first, but all he is, and all he will ever be, is a steel-hearted demon killer." "You're wrong, sis," Lilith protested, "because I've seen him, and he can be really sensitive. True, he may be a powerful demon slayer, but he is half human, and every human has a sensitive side." Morrigan began to think, and then, slowly, she did remember that even before the whole incident, that Dante did seem sensitive, and she never detected his aura wavering in lies. She let herself smile in her memory of Dante's sensitivity. "Maybe...maybe he isn't as hard as he let on."

As Dante roared down the highway, Dante was still thinking of what Anita said, about the tower's second function. Then, he entered a strange looking town, called "Los Demonios." Dante laughed at this name, an obvious take on Los Angeles, which meant City of Angels, so this would be..."the City of Demons." He roared into the town, and saw that a bunch of the lowest people were here, druggies, con artists, grifters, and such, but none so much as the punk population. This was obviously a city forged by the outcasts of human life and it looked like it had flourished. Then, something caught his eye, a poster.

The poster was plastered on the window of what looked like a topless joint, and it had a man, fairly muscular, shirtless, wearing a pair of blue jeans with the Australian Flag plastered on the top left side, ratty dark hair, black fingerless gloves, and playing a red guitar that sort of looked like a Fender Corvus XL model with teeth. But what really caught his eye, was the man's skin tone. This guy was in serious need of a tanning bed, because he was grayer than a stormcloud. His pose was reminiscent of the victorious pose that gladiators struck when they defeated a lion. And underneath the picture was an announcement of a concert, in bold print and red, "_**ZABEL "LORD RAPTOR" ZARDROCK, THE KING OF HEAVY METAL, LIVE! ONE NIGHT ONLY, AT THE LOS DEMONIOS HELLDOME AT 8:00 TONIGHT! BE THERE!**_"

Dante was intrigued. Not only was there going to be a concert featuring his favorite type of music, if he was lucky he may get action in the demon hunting sense. He revved off to the Helldome to see this concert and was ready for anything.

The Los Demonios Helldome, a large building, with fake turrets and gargoyles, and painted blood red, with a black dome on top, and at least the size of two football stadiums, lengthwise, this place was a proverbial rat's nest, filled with Goths, punks, and heavy metal fans, clamoring to see their idol perform live in their city. Dante had arrived at this damned concert hall, and got himself prepped.

Packing Ebony and Ivory as always, and placing his shotgun on a holster in the back, as well as Rebellion, and walked up to the ticket booth, where a skinhead who obviously was a steroid popper and had not enough skin for his tattoos sat in attendance. "Ticket please." Dante then said, "I don't have a ticket, but I'm still going in to see this so called 'king of heavy metal.'" Then, the over-brawned man said, "No, you're not. No one sees Zabel without a ticket. So, no ticket, no concert. Now, beat it, ass-wipe." Dante then said, "I don't think I made myself clear. I said, I was going to see this guy, and one way or the other, I'm gonna. So, if that means going through you, then okay, I'm up for a workout."

This is when the skinhead got mad. Some skinny punk was challenging him? Well, what did he have to lose? He got up, standing to his full 7'11" stature, and said, "Anytime you're ready, meat." Dante set himself up in a martial arts stance, while Mr. Steroid picked up a large metal bat. "This is gonna be quick." The skinhead charged in first, bat raised, ready to turn Dante's head into a bloody pulp, and struck...

Nothing. Dante had apparently vanished, because, all the skinhead struck was air. Then, he felt two taps on his shoulder, and wheeled around to see Dante. "Hey, not bad for a first try, I actually felt some wind there! But, in order to beat your enemy, you must remember these rules. One, always analyze your opponent. Take for instance, you. Now, you have muscles the size of most bowling balls, so you outmatch me physically, but unfortunately, in speed, I truly am better."

The musclebound moron then came in for a straight punch to the stomach, but Dante just vaulted over his beefy wrist and landed on the ground behind him. "Second rule, find out your enemy's weak point. A man like you, so big and beefy, probably wouldn't fall from a gunshot or a knife stab, but with the excess muscle mass up top, a couple of well placed kicks to the knees, or behind them..." Then, Dante kicked the back of the knees of his attacker with pinpoint precision, causing the kneecaps to become dislocated. "YAAAAGH!" Dante finished his statement with, "and the only thing left to do is say 'Timber!'" Then, on cue, the meaty brawler fell to his disabled knees. "Finally, never get angry during a fight, because if you do, you'll fall. Now, I said I'm seeing Raptor, with or without a ticket. Is that clear? Or do I have to give you another crash course in fighting?" The skinhead shook his head, frightened. "Good."

Dante made it into the stadium, and stood outside the door of the concert, so he could get a good look of this so-called "Metal Lord." Then, the lights in the concert hall were lowered, and smoke poured from the stage. "_Ladies and gentlemen,_" the speakers boomed, "_the Los Demonios Helldome is proud to present, for the first time, the King of Chords, the Lord of the Licks, the Herald of Heavy Metal, ZABEL ZAAAARDROOOOOOOCK!!!_"

Then, the stage erupted in a flash of pyrotechnics, and a band of demons appeared, humanistic demons, each on bass, drums, keyboard and back-up guitar. Finally, the man of the moment, Zabel Zardrock popped out of a hydraulic trapdoor, guitar and all. His blank eyes scanned the crowd, and he smiled fiendishly. He lifted one hand, and said, in an Australian accent, "Are you ready to rock, Los Demonios?!" The crowd cheered wildly. "I can't hear you! I said, 'ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!'" This reaped a seriously loud cheer from the crowd. "All right! Then, LET'S ROCK!"

The drummer tapped his sticks three times, and the band began to play a cover song to Disturbed's "_10,000 Fists in the Air_." This got the crowd practically on it's feet and moshing. Dante just said, "This guy ain't half bad." Then, Zabel started to play Killswitch Engage's "_The Edge of Heartache_." This got more moshing and dancing from the crowd, and a few topless flashes from some of the girls. Dante rolled his eyes. "Geez, people will do anything for attention in a rock concert."

Zabel spoke after the song. "So, Los Demonios, are you havin' the time of your lives!?" The crowd responded with a tremendous scream. "Well, I know I am! So, what do ya say I blow the roof offa this place!" Then, the crowd exploded in excitement! "All right! Then, let's get to the point and ROCK THIS JOINT!" Then, he began to play a series of power chords, and began to play one of his new songs, "_The Mindkiller_," but then, as his drummer pounded the snares, 50-some odd demons appeared!

Half of these demons were at least the size of the Hellsloths, if not taller, wore ratty brown robes and were equipped with staffs with small spiked balls (Hellgluttons). The other half were skinny, wearing black hoodless robes, and carrying large golden coffins (Hellgreeds). Dante then smiled, and said, "Well, looks like the show's over, and the party's just begun!" Then, kicking up Rebellion, Dante prepared himself, but then heard a scream of anger, originating from Zabel!

"I don't believe this! One break from all these demons is all I ask! Well, look's like me concert's been canceled, which means I can take this disguise off!" Then, spinning his guitar, he then played a devastating chord, and a ring of black flame erupted around Zabel, and suddenly, Zabel's skin was ripped off of his body, but something was weird about the rockstar, because the skin that was burned off was actually a second skin!

The body underneath was actually the same musculature and color, but his face was more skeletal, and his chest had a strange pattern, like a stretched upside down "Y", and his stomach was sunken in and had the appearance of a mouth, with four fangs running across the top and bottom. His teeth were yellow, and his tongue was abnormally long. During this change, Zabel let out a rockstar scream, and then leapt out of the flames, and came careening down, his legs changed into a powerful saw blade (Skull Splitter), and sliced one of the Hellgluttons right down the middle! Dante was amazed.

"Well, look's like Jon ain't the only one with something to hide." Zabel then looked at Dante and walked up to him. "'Ey! Aren't ya scared? These things are demons, ya know!" Dante rolled his eyes and said, "Really? Wow! I thought they were the I.R.S., but then again, what's the difference!" Zabel laughed out loud, and said, "Ya know, you're all right! What's your name, man?" The crimson clad hero said, "No time for that, but I know who you are. Zabel Zardrock, a.k.a., Lord Raptor, the Demonic King of Heavy Metal." Lord Raptor then said, "Well, I'm impressed! Ya know your demons!" Dante then said, "Yeah, and speaking of which, we'd better take care of the ones with the coffins, before..."

As if they were waiting for Dante to say this, the Hellgreeds slammed their coffins into the ground and the tops opened, revealing a sort of six lit cylinder, and from within it came two ghostly spirits, spiraling down into the ground. Then, when the spirits hit the ground, the ground erupted, and more demons appeared, these ones were the size of Hellprides, and wore a red sort of jester's outfit, and had serrated scythes (Helllusts). "...exactly, that happens." Lord Raptor just laughed and said, "Well, whaddya know!? More fans! Time to treat them to a real rock show!" Then, Lord Raptor began to play a very loud chord, and unleashes a powerful sonic wave, shredding 19 of the demons, and breaking the coffins of the Hellgreeds.

Dante said, "Well, when in Rome, do as the Romans do, but when at a rock concert..." Dante raised his hand, and streams of purple electricity appeared around it, then, in a thunderclap, Dante was holding Nevan, spun it and tuned it up, and then, setting it up like a rockstar, Dante screamed, "ROCK OUT LOUD!" Then, Dante played a few quick chords, summoning surges of lightning and swarms of bats around him, then in a face-melting finale, Dante sicced them on 20 of the Hellgluttons, destroying them instantly. Lord Raptor then said, "I really like the guitar, mate! Care to join me for a little jam session?" Dante laughed and said, "I thought you'd never ask!"

The two rocking warriors were ready to fight against these demonic hordes with only one tool, ROCK N' ROLL! Both unleashed a devastating chord, releasing a combination of sonic waves and electric-bat energy. This combination tore through the army like nothing. This enraged the demons beyond all normal comprehension! They began to charge in, angry, and ready to kill these rockin' fighters. Lord Raptor smiled and said, "Stand back, man, and let me show ya how it's done!" Lord Raptor jumped in the air, and turned his hand into a sword, and started attacking the Helllusts and Hellgluttons with frightening speed, but only did minimal damage to most of them. This got him a little angry. "Okay, the gloves are off! YO, OZZY!"

A basketball sized purple demon with only one red eye and a toothy smile appeared from the ground. "Yeah, Boss?" Raptor smiled and said, "Time for the old 'E.D. 2' routine!" Ozzy smiled and said, "ALRIGHT! I love the 'E.D. 2'!" Ozzy jumped onto Raptor's hand, clamped onto it, and metamorphosed into a chainsaw. Suddenly, Raptor was wearing a vest, tattered pants, and his hair was slicked back, and he said, "Groovy." He then pulled Ozzy's tail, which was currently in the form of a chainsaw pull-string, and revved him up. Then, Raptor charged in, and started shredding the demons with devastating ruthlessness. Next, Raptor pulled an organic shotgun out of his wrist, and began to blast the demons repeatedly. Finally, he lifted the gun into the air, and said, "Alright you demonic screwheads, listen up! See this? This...is my BOOMSTICK!"

The demons jumped back, just in time to hear, "LET'S ROCK!," and be shredded by a vortex of electricity and bats, generated by a kick ass Jam Session by Dante on Nevan. "THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT!" Raptor laughed, and said, "Now that's a guy that knows how ta rock! Wouldn't you say, Oz?" Ozzy de-morphed and jumped off of Raptor's hand and said, "You know it, Boss! This guy rocks as hard as you do!" Lord Raptor laughed again, and then, felt the Earth below his feet shake! "What the?"

The ground ruptured near the stage, and revealed a giant stone monster, spikes running down his arms, horns on his head, and blood pumping through various cracks in the monster's skin. "Hey, Boulder Boy!," shouted Raptor. "There's only room for two hard rockers here, and you ain't one of 'em!" The monster just bellowed in response! Dante said, "Well, a Paleo Guardian. I haven't seen one of those since the big Carribean job. Well, looks like I get to have a little fun after all."

Knowing that Nevan wouldn't have any effect on a creature made of stone, Dante whipped out his shotgun and twirled it in his hand, ready to attack. The Paleo Guardian lifted his fist and slammed it into the ground, causing a massive earthquake. Dante, however, jumped over the tremor, and unleashed a powerful Charged Shotgun blast which peppered the monster's hide, and got it very angry. Dante, smiling, then charged in with an improvised Stinger with his shotgun, and stabbed it into the monster's gut, and unleashed another Charged Blast, causing a massive rupture, exposing his blue innards, yet still the monster was still standing, and angrier than ever.

Raptor wasn't about to get left out of the spotlight, so he said, "Okay, Ozzy, let's get ready for the big one! The old Air Raptor!" Ozzy jumped in the air, screaming with joy, and then burrowed underneath and popped up underneath the creature and swallowed him whole, and transformed into a basketball hoop, as the stone creature fell onto the floor in the shape of a regulation basketball, while Raptor was dressed up as a basketball player, with jersey, shorts, a headband, and sneakers, with the number "00" on them, as he grabbed the monster ball, dribbled it, and then jumped into the air and slam dunked the creature into the hoop, and was restored to his normal form (Hell Dunk). Then, Raptor returned to his normal rockstar form. "Now, that's 'ow we do it, Raptor Style! Yo, Yank!" Dante heard the call and ran over to Raptor, saying, "What's up?" "So, whaddaya think o' me artwork?" Then, Raptor pointed to the defeated Paleo Guardian, in a heap, and near death. "I call it, 'NEXT TIME, DON'T RUIN ME CONCERT!'" Dante said, "I don't know if it's art, but I like it! By the way, I'm Dante." "Nice to meet ya, man! So, you headin' somewhere?" Dante told Raptor all about how he met Morrigan, the job he took, the battles he fought, the castle, and Anita's warning. "Well, if the world's in danger, it means, my career is in danger! No world, no concert! I'm in! Just tell me where we're shackin' up, D-Boy!"

Suddenly, Dante's cell went off, and Dante, always ready, whipped out the phone and answered. "Talk to me." "_Dante!_," Felicia shouted in worry, "_You need to get over here immediately! Someone just showed up, severely injured! We need your medical expertise!_" Dante hung up, and said, "Come on, Zabel, we gotta get to Morrigan's castle, and now!" "No prob, Dante! Ozzy, get the Raptormobile!" "You got it boss!" Ozzy jumped into the air, and a few seconds later, a fancy, yet demonic Rolls-Royce came crashing down, with the words, "Zabel Zardrock, Rockin' King!" in drippy red paint! "Well, now that's fancy!" So, the two jumped into the car and bolted off into the street, en route to Castle Aensland.

In the desert where Dante fought against the Hellsloths, the blue coated warrior looked at the carnage, and smiled. "You haven't changed, brother." Then, he continued on his way, but then, a Hellsloth jumped into the air, screeching, and..

Was sliced neatly into three pieces. "Fool." With that, the azure warrior walked off.

* * *

Well, it seems our little group has gotten bigger! With Raptor on the team, baddies are in big trouble, but who is this mysterious stranger that Felicia was yelling about? I'll give you a hint, it's the winner of the contest I had, Knight 25! Congrats, for being the first to answer my question! Expect your chara in the next chapter! Until then, this is Skyhawker saying, "See you in your dreams..." 


	8. Marcus, the Legendary Crescent Warrior

Welcome back, my fellow Darkstalkers fans, and Dante freaks! Skyhawker has returned after a long, long dormancy, and he has given you the gift of Chapter 6! Enjoy, as you read on, for a new ally will be made this day.

* * *

Dante and Raptor, recently recruited to the fight, arrived at Castle Aensland a few minutes after the Killer Concert. Dante and Zabel stood at the large stone door, waiting for entry. "Now, how did that password go? Man, sometimes I wish that these doors would just open with Open Says-Me!," Dante shouted.

"Calm down, dude," Raptor said, trying to keep the demon slayer calm. "Just shout to Morri, and she'll open the door!" Dante, for a minute, considered this, but then thought that Morrigan was still ticked off about the whole incident. "Look, I'd rather not. You see..." And so, Dante explained his situation, with Raptor hanging on every word. "Ah, I see!," Raptor exclaimed, "better safe then Soul Fist'd, eh?" "Yeah."

"No prob! I know a little secret entrance." Raptor smiled, and led Dante towards the tall tower, and then said, "Watch this." Then, whipping out his guitar again, Raptor played the solo to "Smoke on the Water," and then, a small door appeared, with a blood-red R emblazoned upon it. "Stage entrance, for stars like me." Then, Raptor opened the door, revealing the grand staircase, and Felicia, Jon and Anita standing over the body of a strange individual. Dante burst in quickly. "Move it, Zardrock!" Raptor looked a little concerned. "Well, please woulda been nice!"

Dante arrived on the scene, and said, "Felicia, how's the demon?" "Well, I'm no nurse, but, I'd say he's doing okay, better than he was an hour and a half ago, anyway." Dante then moved Felicia away, and saw the mysterious demon was covered in a cloak. Dante then moved the cloak, and what he saw shocked him, not an easy feat. "No way in Hell! This is... the... the Legendary Crescent Warrior, Marcus!"

Marcus had the build of a very powerful martial artist, such as one from an Anime, like DBZ or Yu Yu Hakusho. His six pack abdomen had two red stripes, one on either side, and both pointing outward, probably connected to a sort of crescent symbol on either side of the back. His wings, similar to Morrigan's or Lilith's, were jet-black on the outside and the top of the inside, while the remainder was crimson. His hair was slicked back in the front yet at the same time, spiky, but the back was a wild mane like texture, like a certain legendary dog eared demon. His wrists had red crescent symbols, probably a focal point for energy attacks, and his fingers ended in claws, like a powerful fox demon's. He wore a black pair of jeans, held secure by a rope tie, and Japanese toe sock sandals. Other than that, his body was beaten badly; clawed, stabbed and cut!

"Geez! Look's like this guy's seen better days!" Anita looked upon him, and something happened inside her, a good something, something like...love, almost, but she dismissed it. "How do you know this demon, Dante?" Dante eyed her as if to say, "_Are you crazy, woman?_" and said, "There's not a demon hunter who doesn't know this guy. He is said to be one of the greatest demon warriors in the world." Then he looked as if remembering something. "And, during the final battle of the Demons and Humans, Marcus here fought along side my dad." Jon was taken aback at this. "You mean to say, that this demon was one of your father's allies?" "Yeah. And if we don't hurry, the only alliance he's gonna make is with the Man Upstairs!"

Quickly reaching into his rucksack, Dante pulled out a large gold orb, with marking on the front that looked like a man in a calm state of mind. "Everyone stand back." With that, Dante placed the orb in the center of Marcus' chest. Then, the orb began to lift into the air and glow with a golden light as the demon's body began to heal. The various cuts and wounds zipped themselves up in a manner similar to the Vital Star healing, and finally, a large golden beam shot from the orb and into the demon's chest, causing Marcus' emerald eyes to spring open and a sharp gasp to emanate from the demon warrior.

"Wow!," Felicia exclaimed, "That Gold Orb did some nice work!" Dante chuckled at this. "Well, if you read books on demonic artifacts, you'd know that a Gold Orb restores the body and can even return lost souls." Marcus shook his head as he stood up from the floor. "Oh...,where...where am I?" Dante walked over to the Crescent Warrior, and said, "Hey, Marcus, welcome back to the land of the living." Marcus' green eyes (with dark green irises and no pupils) opened even wider, and he extended his hand as if he had met a long lost friend. "Sparda, it's been a long time." Then, Dante laughed and said, "Whoa, man, I'm not Sparda. I'm just his better looking descendant, Dante." Marcus at first lowered his hand and glared at Dante, but a few seconds later, Marcus laughed and re-extended his hand and said, "Well, I didn't know that Sparda had a son, and the spitting image of him, too! For saving my life, I am forever in your debt, as well as your friends." Lord Raptor, hearing this, then said, "Does that count for those who have recently joined?"

Felicia turned and saw the cadaverous form of Raptor, and was none too pleased. "Oh, great, the rockstar is here." "Hey, kitty, if it weren't for me, your little swordsman would be turned into nothin' more than a pile of toothpicks!" Felicia rolled her eyes, knowing that Raptor wasn't in this for helping the others, just himself and his career. "Sure, and I'm certain that you took all the glory?" Raptor was insulted at this. "Listen up, Kitty Litter! Your little white haired wonder _asked _me to join, but if this is how I'm gonna be treated, then I'll show meself the door!" Dante stopped him, "Hold it, rockstar! You're staying. Remember, no world, no concert?"

Raptor, who had just begun a dramatic exit, stopped dead in his tracks. "N-no concerts? N-n-no women?" Defeated, he turned back around and simply shut up. Meanwhile, Dante returned his attention to the Crescent Warrior. "So, Marcus, may I ask how you got all those cuts and gashes? I mean, you're supposed to be invincible!" Marcus then said, "You'd think so, wouldn't you. But it appears even I am no match for the Blood Lord now." Dante was struck dumb at this! "You tried to face the Blood Lord? You got some balls, man!" "Yes," Marcus said sadly, "but his power is ever growing, for he has taken many souls already, and he tried to take mine. I'm just lucky to be alive right now." And then, Marcus began to tell what happened in his epic struggle against the Blood Lord.

In another point in the desert, the azure warrior continued his lonely quest for Dante. Walking like a shadow, until five Hellsloths appeared around him, ready to kill the swordsman. "Hmph, these are the only challenge that I get? Fine then." And so, once again, the blue blademaster began another assault on those who stood in his way.

* * *

What did happen with Marcus? Can this Blood Lord be defeated? Find out next time, my children of the night! I also apologise for the short chapter, but I also give thanks to Knight25, for his character, Marcus! NO FLAMES!!!!! 


	9. Battle of the Ancients

Welome back, my friends. Now, let us turn back the clock a bit, and see what happened last chapter. After Dante and Raptor slayed the demons that crashed the concert, they rushed back to Morrigan's Castle, to find a legendary demon, battered and bruised, but what really surprised everyone, is that Dante knew this demon! This was Marcus, Warrior of the Crescent, and Sparda's old ally, who was saved in time to tell why he was so badly beaten. Listen well, to this.

_THIS IS MARCUS NARRATING._

This is normal story speak.

Enjoy!_

* * *

It all began when I had felt the energy of the Blood Lord rising. I had thought that Sparda and I had banished him to the Devil World and stripped him of his powers, but it appears that even a barrier can't keep him from this world for long. I had to travel miles of hills and mountains to find the bastard. Finally, I had located him, in a palace of blood near what the humans call, the Bermuda Triangle. I had cornered him, and suffice to say, he was not pleased finding me here._

Marcus had just burst in, after blowing down the door with a powerful invisible energy blast (Psychic Pulse), and just as he had entered, he could not believe what he was seeing. The Blood Lord, Jedah Dohma in all of his terrifying glory, was busy fighting a Shaolin Monk like person, wielding a very large sword, and with one reptilian eye. The battle was amazing! It seemed that both were evenly matched, until Jedah began to laugh insanely, and said, "Why do you fight me, Donovan? It's already over! In 14 days, the ancient tower will arise, where the demonic soul was first destroyed, and I shall rule over ALL!" Donovan, always the serious one, simply said, "I fight to preserve the life of those who would oppose you, Dark One. For even if I fall, one will rise in my stead, and destroy you once and for all." Jedah then frowned at this. "Donovan, there is no one else. Now join all the others that dared oppose my power! PROVA DEL CERVO!"

_I could only watch in horror as Donovan was grabbed by the blood claw that the Blood Lord had conjured, was slammed three times into the ground, had his face ground like a stamp, and as he took his last breath, Donovan said, "Forgive me, Anita." And with that, he was slammed into a giant scroll, a Hell's Contract. Then, I saw the Blood Lord open his coat and absorb Donovan, absorb him into that black abyss of his heart. The dreaded Servant's Proof. At this point I could not care less if I was seen or not. I prepared myself for battle._

As soon as Jedah had absorbed Donovan, he heard a furious scream! Turning his head, he saw Marcus, engulfed in a blue/purplish energy flame, which was a mix of pure demonic energy and psyonic powers, his hands were alight with emerald flames, and his sandals were changed into black weighted fighting boots. "Well, it seems that I have more unwanted guests, and as if history were prepared to repeat itself, it is one of the same people that imprisoned me, the Demon of the Crescent, Marcus. To what do I owe the honor of this unpleasant visit?" Marcus, in a rage, said, "You haven't changed, Blood Lord. You're still picking on creatures weaker than yourself." "Oh, silence, please! One week out of my imprisonment, I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You're worse than Sparda, that pompous, blustering windbag!"

_As you can tell, that got me very upset. I can handle a lot of things, but slandering my friend's good name? That was, as mortals would aptly put it, the straw that broke the camel's back!_

"HOW DARE YOU!" Marcus then summoned a sword to his hand, a katana with one side smooth and pure as light, while the reverse side was serrated and black as the darkness. The handle was a demon's hand, holding a white orb. This was the legendary Twilight Blade, the Sword That Cuts Through The Darkness. "FOR DISGRACING MY FRIEND'S NAME, I WILL TEAR YOU CLEAN APART!" Jedah merely laughed at this. "Oh, I'm quivering! But as long as we're talking off tearing things apart, WHY DON'T I TAKE A TRY!?"

_And then, before I could gather what was happening, the Blood Lord made the first strike, by executing Dio Cega, or God's Saw, a grisly attack that involved him tearing a part of his wing and throwing it, turning it into a deadly saw blade. Luckily, I was able to dodge the blade, and counter with a little attack of my own._

"Try this, fool!" And with that, Marcus dodges the Dio Cega, and dashed towards Jedah, claw bared, shouting, "DEMONIC CLAW!" Marcus' claw was covered in black demonic chi and with one swift motion, he slashed right across Jedah's chest, and as soon as he cut through, a soul was released, and hit the ground, restoring it, both body and form. Jedah, however, was bleeding profusely, screaming. "First Blood, Dohma. First Blood." But, Jedah's screaming stopped suddenly, as he regained his calm face. Marcus wondered why he stopped. Then, the cut he had delivered upon Jedah just vanished! "You little fool.," Jedah chided. "Do you honestly think that a meager attack like that can harm me? All you've done..." As he spoke, Jedah pointed across the now blood-stained floor, and finished, "is give me an incredible advantage! Now watch as I implement another of my skills!"

_The Blood Lord then rose his clawed hand, and suddenly, the pools of blood around me began to move, and rise. Eventually they_ _began to take form. One took the form of a martial artist, wearing a karate gi and a headband, with the stance of the Shotokan arts. Another was in a sort of ninja outfit, wearing a sort of high tech headband, and wielding a powerful photon sword. The next one was a ninja wielding a sword and wearing a red handkerchief. The final one was none other than Donovan. The one unifying factor of them, they had no faces. These were Sangue Marionetas, Blood Puppets._

"Attack!" Jedah had ordered his puppets to attack. The martial artist began the assault with a punishing uppercut, which flew into the air. The two ninjas then jumped and slashed at Marcus, and Donovan summoned the Fire Spirit to slash Marcus across the chest (Flame Sword.). However, Marcus was not so easily fallen. Using his psychokinetic powers, he lifted his sword and struck the martial artist, and destroyed it. Then, while the sword attacked the others with deadly precision, Marcus charged in to strike Jedah again. This time, his feet were engulfed in the same flames that covered his hands. "INFERNAL KICK!" Upon saying this, Marcus executed a flying kick that would more or less knock Jedah's head clean off! However, Jedah unsheathed his long claws, and shouted, "NERO FAUTICA!" As soon as Marcus was in range, Jedah slashed, encasing Marcus in a bubble of blood. Then, with a slash, a scythe kick, and finally, using his wings as a Reaper Scythe, the bubble popped, and revealed Marcus, battered and bloody, cut three times across the chest, gashed in the back, and struck across the face. "HA! The Demon of the Crescent, so easily fallen? You've let yourself slip, fool." Marcus, never one to give up, began to stand, but as he had lost a lot of blood, he was finding it hard to keep himself awake. "Oh, my, Marcus, are you still trying to win? Just give up. It will be much easier.," Jedah snickered. Then, Marcus moved his hands in a sort of zen motion, and concentrated his energy.

_I had no other choice. This was an all or nothing moment. I summoned the last of my strength, and executed one of my most devastating techniques, the Shadow Impulse. With this, I concentrated the remainder of my chi into a powerful blast, so powerful that I can barely control it. I did devastating damage to the Blood Lord, but caused more harm to myself. Then, I was hurled back, and was right next to the soul I had released. At this point, the Blood Lord was looming ever closer, clothes torn, face bruised. He was not very pleased with me._

"You actually hurt me! No one hurts Jedah Dohma!" Jedah's eyes were redder than they had ever been. He rose his hand and shouted, "Now I am going to show you a new universe, full of pain! All sorts of new pains, and new senses to feel them with!" Marcus knew that in his current state, he could never win against Jedah. So, he grabbed the person he had released from it's confinement, and whispered, "Twilight Gate." With that, just seconds before Jedah could stab him, Marcus vanished beneath a black seal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's what happened. The Blood Lord has grown stronger than I am right now. I don't know what he's planning, but I won't allow it to pass." Marcus had finished his little narration. Dante was, for the first time in his life, worried. "Whoa. I knew the Blood Lord was strong, but I didn't know he was that powerful." Anita, however was saddened at the news that Donovan was defeated by this vile creature. "Donovan...is gone?" For the first time in many years, Anita slowly, but surely began to weep. Marcus, hating to see a woman in such distress, reached out to comfort her. "It's all right," he said, now holding Anita in a warm embrace, like a father to a daughter, "I will make sure that Donovan is saved from his imprisonment, if it's the last thing I do in this mortal plane!" Anita felt the warmth again, knowing this time for certain that she really was in love with this man, this Crescent Demon, this Marcus, not only for his looks, or his strength, but because he, in many way, reminded her of Donovan. Grateful, Anita whispered softly in Marcus' ear, "Thank you." At this point, Marcus began to feel the warmth, and blushed. Just hearing Anita's voice stirred feelings that he had never felt before!

Then, Dante crashed the moment. "Hey, Marc, I have a question. What happened to that other soul you released?" Marcus smiled, "He is in the upstairs bedroom, resting. I wouldn't try to wake him though, he needs his strength."

Meanwhile in the Palace of Blood, Jedah paced back and forth, furious that he let Marcus get away! "I must kill him, before he is able to stop me from achieving my goals!" He thought and thought, but then, his pale blue face lit up in a sinister smile. "I know the perfect way to kill him now." Raising his hand, a pool of blood rose and took the form of a pedestal, with a phone attached, and as he dialed the number, he smiled again. The phone rang, and then it was answered by a sort of young girl's voice, "Start talkin', pal, it's your dollar." Jedah then said in a sinister tone, "I have a job for you, my dear. The usual pay, and I will be sure to pay you half in advance." "Okay, pal. Who's the target?" "Marcus, the Demon of the Crescent."

* * *

Uh, oh! Looks like Jedah's ready to hire some help to kill Marcus, and anyone who stands in the way of him! Who is it, and why is Jedah so confident? By the way, who do you think the new teammate the Troop of Demon Fighters should be? Tell me, and the name who gets the most vote will be in my next chapter! Until then, sweet dreams... 


End file.
